


Gag (my silent promise)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Dorks in Love, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian, Roger, and John are having sex when the hotel power goes out, unfortunately for them, Freddie is asleep next door and Brian is a screamer. Roger has a solution.





	Gag (my silent promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Another server challenge. Also, probably my last fic before I take a two-week hiatus for finals. I can't write purely sexy smut apparently lol.

Brian bites his bottom. The order had been _be quiet,_ and the threat of punishment as always is enough for him to follow any order.  John has his teeth latched to the back of his neck; they dig in deeper with every thrust of John’s fingers. Meanwhile, Roger is sucking marks into his thighs, purposely avoiding where Brian wants him to go.

The radio plays loudly, covering up the sounds of their breathing. Freddie is (hopefully) asleep next door. Brian strains his ears to figure out what’s playing (it wouldn’t be the first time he’s gotten off while listening to Queen on the radio. He doesn’t know the song. It’s strangely fitting he thinks.

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me_

John twists his fingers while Roger blows a puff of air on the tip of his cock. It’s too much and Brian loses his sense of self and nearly screams at the twin sensation. He only realizes something is wrong when Roger’s fingers get shoved into his mouth. Brian sucks on them and becomes aware that the music’s stopped.

He looks in the direction he thinks Roger is and licks the pads of his fingers. John’s finger’s stop moving, and Brian knows better than the force him to move again.

“Power’s out,” Roger murmurs.

“Noticed that,” John snaps.

“Well, _he’s,”_ Brian knows that Roger is tilting his head towards him, “going to be too loud. We’ll wake Fred.”

“Great time for him to find out I think.”

“While you’ve got your fingers up Brian’s ass? I don’t think so, and I really don’t think this the time to have this discussion-”

Brian sucks hard on the fingers in his mouth at the same time he pushes down against John. Punishment be damned he’s not having them argue while inside him. Both Roger and John let out low moans.

“Stop being a brat,” John chides.

Brian turns his head as much as he can without dislodging Roger’s fingers and narrows his eyes.

“If you weren’t a screamer, we’d have an – wait.”

Roger is off the bed. Brian licks his lips, watching as Roger’s cock bounces against his stomach. John takes some pity on him and hooks his fingers in Brian’s mouth, guiding him gently. They kiss sloppily. He feels John wipe his fingers off on the bed.

“Ah-ha!” Roger cries.

Brian frowns, he sounds like he’s near their luggage. John tugs his head back by pulling on his hair. He exposes his neck and John goes back to sucking a mark just below where the collar of his shirt would end. It means he’ll have to wear his shirt fully buttoned – what does Roger have in his hands?

There’s enough light from the moon that he can tell that Roger is holding something and where he is but no characteristics.

John pulls off his neck with a pop. He feels John go tight and he turns his head to get a better look at what Roger is presenting.

“Rog is that?” John sounds like he’s having trouble speaking.

“It is, I meant to give it as an anniversary present, but it’s near enough and a dire circumstance, as in I will die if I don’t get off tonight.”

John chuckles, “what a bright boy.”

He can picture Roger’s eyes fluttering at the statement. Brian grins, but he still doesn’t know what it is. Both John and Roger seem excited about it, but it just looks like a ball to him. He blinks several times trying to remember how words work, and whether they’ve broken the scene. Considering John is still knuckles deep in him, probably not.

“Sirs,” he whispers, mentally wincing at breaking the _be quiet_ rule, “I don’t understand.”

John’s hand moves from tugging to petting his hair, “good boy.”

Brian flushes at the praise.

Roger changes the way he’s holding it. The ball rests in his palm but a loop of cloth hangs around it.

“It’s a ball gag.”

Brian tilts his head. Slowly things start to make sense. He’s been gagged before, fingers or cloth (both of which worked out, but Roger lectured them afterward), but not with a toy.

“Yes please.”

John laughs, “eager much?”

Brian glances back at him, worried that he’s broken another rule. John shakes his head and reaches out for the toy from Roger, he keeps it in a position that Brian can also examine it with him. The ball itself looks soft, but he knows it’s going to be hard to breathe around. His jaw is going to ache, and he whines at the thought.

“It’s a little bigger than the recommended beginner size, so less time.”

Oh? Apparently, they weren’t getting back to sex yet, which is annoying. Brian barely manages to turn his huff into a sigh. Roger tweaks his nipple.

“Don’t be impatient.”

Brian closes his eyes in an effort to not make a face.

“Sorry, Bri,” John mumbles into his neck, “we’re kind of leaving you in a rough spot.”

He can forgive John thanks to the curl of fingers into his prostate. Brian lets out a series of staccato moans, that are still a touch too loud. The air changes again and he knows they’re fully back in the scene.

“Still can’t be quiet,” Roger climbs back on the bed, “have to moan like a whore. You’re going to wake Fred up.”

Brian keens softly.

“Can’t even listen to the most basic of instructions,” Roger tuts, “ _be quiet,_ what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Sorry, sirs. You’re too good to me. Can’t help it.”

Roger grabs his face and Brian’s eyes fly open. They kiss rough and heated, their tongues tangle and Brian leans into it. Too soon the kiss is over, and Roger is pulling away from him.

“What do you think we should do?” Roger directs the question towards John.

“Hm,” John strokes his insides softly, “I don’t think we can trust him not to scream, like the needy slut he is.”  
“I agree.”

“We’re going to muzzle you, yeah?”

Brian nods his head fervently. He feels John lift his hair from the back of his neck. Roger leans forward and retrieves the gag, and then shuffles on his knees.

“Open,” John orders softly.

He complies almost instantly but then whines when he feels John’s fingers leave his hole. Brian clenches only to wrap around nothing. It’s really an uncomfortable feeling after having been filled for so long. John shushes him.

“So ready to have something in his mouth, look at him, he’s nearly drooling already,” Roger says breathlessly.

The ball is placed in his mouth. It feels awkward. He can’t really close his mouth around it, and it’s not as soft as he originally thought. Cloth rubs against his cheeks and he feels a tug. His tongue automatically presses against the ball, but there’s no give.

“Too tight?” John asks, “shake or nod.”

He shakes his head. It could probably be tighter, but he feels John maneuver the strap and then both hands wrap around his hips and tug him flush to John’s chest.

“Tap one of us three times if you need it off.”

Brian nods.

“Good boy,” John rumbles, and he hears the sound of foil rip.

The real reward is finally feeling the blunt head of John’s cock touch his hole. He holds himself still and moans as John enters, rather he tries to moan. It leaves him breathless, and after a couple of seconds, he figures out that breathing through his nose is a must.

Drool already slips out of the corner of his mouth. He pushes at it again, but it doesn’t budge.

“Ah, finally found out how to shut him up,” Roger murmurs, “looks so pretty, spread on a cock and gag in his mouth.”

John fully sinks into him. Brian throws his head back and again pushes at the ball. His eyes fly open when he feels something wet on the head of his cock. He looks down to see Roger grinning up wolfishly at him.

The twin points of pleasure make his brain fuzzy; Roger is sucking purposely out of time with John’s thrusts. His chest heaves, and it almost feels like he’s not getting enough air, but he knows what that feels like. Roger pulls off his cock and licks a stripe before moving up to kiss along his collarbone.

“Look at you, taking John so well. Nice and quiet.” Roger purses his lips, “although I can’t hear any complaints, either way.”  
Brian nods. It was a question; he sees it in Roger’s eyes. Evidentially happy with his answer Roger goes back to leaving symmetrical marks on his neck.

“Think you can fuck him well enough to make him cum before we have to hear him scream again?”

John nips at his shoulders softly, “I know I can. Bri, babe, think you can come when I tell you to?”

Brian nods his head. He closes his eyes, not really needing them in the dark of the room. John’s pace starts to speed up just as he notes the small ache in his jaw. Roger opens the bottle of lube and starts stroking him.

More drool slips out of the corner of his mouth. John’s angle switches, and he starts slowing down. Brian feels John’s forehead press against his shoulder.

“Fuck, can’t get it like this,” John mutters, and then his voice drops, “lean forward, hands and knees.”

Roger scrambles out of the way. Brian blows out a long stream of air at the loss of Roger’s hands. John slips deeper and now Brian can’t pull in enough air. The movement stops and he blinks as Roger’s face is immediately in his.

Brian takes the second and gets his breathing back to being regular. He nods, and Roger places a kiss by the corner of his eye. Then John starts moving again. This time he’s easily able to hit that spot in him with every thrust.

His brain slips fully into that fuzz. Brian can only pay attention to the pleasure he’s being given. _He’s such a good boy to be treated like this. He just needs one more thing-_

“Brian,” the voice cuts through the cotton, “come for me, baby.”

He bites down into the silicone. His orgasm rips through him, and his fingers flex for purchase. He opens his eyes to see John in front of him now. The cloth around his face loosened and then the gag is pulled from his mouth.

He slumps bonelessly. His jaw aches, and it feels odd to close it. The drool is starting to feel sticky at the corner of his mouth. Brian glances toward Roger who is watching him carefully. Once he’s certain that he can handle one more round he rolls onto his back, which is enough for Roger to pounce on him.

“Going to be fast babe. Love watching you come. You did such a good job for John, coming when told.”

He blinks trying to understand the slew of words. Brian feels Roger slide in, a little easier than John. There’s an empty bottle of lube next to his head – _they just bought that hadn’t they?_

As Roger promised, and Brian has the giddy thought that Roger’s never broken a promise before, he finishes quickly. Brian closes his eyes and feels the bed shift between the two bodies moving around. Something wet drops on his face, and he opens his eyes to the feeling. Roger is cleaning his face.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” he mumbles. His throat is dry.

As soon as he thinks it, John is there with a glass of water. Brian shakily goes up on his elbows to sip at it. John doesn’t give him enough to choke but also doesn’t deprive him of it. He’s a little upset that he didn’t go under tonight, because that means in a few days he’s going to drop hard, and they have a _concert they’re going to film._

“How do you feel?” John asks after he sets the glass on the table.

“Good,” Brian whispers, “really nice.”

“Yeah?” John grins, “wasn’t too much?”

Brian shakes his head. He might be the newest to this, but he’s always been a quick learner and able to take more than people give him credit for it.

“How’s your throat? Jaw?” John continues.

“Jaw’s a little achy, not unlike when you fuck my face,” Brian grins a little impishly at John’s parted mouth, “throat is good now that it isn’t dry.”

Roger lifts his hair, “no marks either.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “I would’ve told you.”

“I know,” Roger burrows into his side.

John rolls on top of them. Contact after sex is the _best_. He nuzzles into the space between John’s neck and shoulder.

“It was fine for breathing right?”

Brian blinks half asleep, “yeah? Just… lost my breath for a second.”

“Nothing we did? Not the toy?” John presses.

“John, my love, hush. You did everything perfectly. I feel fine. I don’t hurt more than expected. We all got off.”

John still doesn’t look convinced. Brian reaches a hand up and pulls him down. Roger snores happily next to him.

“Think less. Sleep now.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” John mumbles.

“You didn’t. You can check when the lights come on again. Swear.”

Three hours later all three of them are screaming as they’re woken up by one Roger Taylor’s falsetto in Lap of the Gods. Freddie runs into their room from down the hall with nothing more than a shirt. They all stare at each other in confused silence, when Freddie finally breaks it.

“I run in here thinking you three are about to be murdered only to find out I wasn’t invited to the naked slumber party.”

Brian laughs, but his blush is slowly crawling down his chest.

Roger props himself up on his forearms and wiggles his eyebrows, “you should join us next time.”

“I might have to considering poor Brimi here looks like he got put into bed with a pack of wolves.”

“Near enough,” John slurs.

Brian glances to him to see that the bassist is already falling asleep again. He shares a look with Roger, who somehow manages to pull the radio’s plug out with his foot. Freddie sends them one more wink before saunter back out of their hotel room (which they forgot to lock, oops).

“Oh, and don’t think we aren’t going to talk about this little escapade you three have been failing to hide for the past four years.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have no explanation for porn  
> and you can leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
